Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure of a shield connector.
Description of Related Art
On a vehicle such as a motor vehicle, many devices to be mounted for a vehicle such as a motor are mounted. Accordingly, an influence due to electromagnetic waves generated from these devices cannot be neglected. Further, an influence due to electromagnetic waves generated from an electric wire connection part for a large electric current and high voltage also causes a problem. Although countermeasures are different depending on sources of generation of the electromagnetic waves or kinds of the electromagnetic waves, the devices to be mounted for the vehicle or connection components for a harness are protected from a trouble caused by the electronic waves by using a method such as an electromagnetic shield method.
As for an electric wire which supplies a power to the devices to be mounted for the vehicle such as the motor or transmits or receives a signal, an electric wire in which a periphery of a core wire is shielded as required is widely used. Especially, since the electric wire whose diameter is progressively decreased in order to reduce its weight is liable to receive the influence due to the electronic waves, a shield electric wire is used.
The shield electric wire has a structure that an outside of the core wire insulated and coated with an inner film is covered with a braided part, and further, an outside thereof is insulated and coated with a sheath in order to interrupt an electric noise such as the electromagnetic waves or a static electricity.
A high voltage connector (a shield connector) which grounds or connects the braided part of such a shield electric wire to a shield case (a metal case or the like) of the above-described devices (for instance, a PCU (Power Control Unit) as an electric power control unit) includes a shield shell which connects a plurality of electric wires together and has an electric conductivity to protect the shield electric wires and terminals connected to the core wires of the shield electric wires under a shielded state (patent literature 1: JP-A-2014-86152).
One example of a fixing structure of the above-described shield connector will be described below by referring to FIG. 11.
FIG. 11 is a sectional view of main parts showing a fixing structure of a usual shield connector.
The shield connector 501 includes a housing 502 to which an electric wire C is introduced from a lower side, a shield shell 505 having an upper shell 503 and a lower shell 504 which cover the housing 502, a fastening part 507 provided in an upper end and front edge of the shield shell 505 and fastened by a fastening bolt BT from an upper side to be electrically connected and fixed to a shield case 506 and an auxiliary fastening part 508 provided in a lower side of the shield shell 505 and fastened by the fastening bolt BT from the upper side to be electrically connected and fixed to the shield case 506.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2014-86152
According to a related art, a shield connector 501 has a structure that a fastening part 507 of a upper shell 503 and a auxiliary fastening part 508 of a lower shell 504 as a separate members are fastened to a shield case 506 by a fastening bolt BT from upper and lower parts to prevent the shied connector 501 from shaking. Accordingly, depending on unevenness in a dimension of a space between the fastening part 507 and the auxiliary fastening part 508, a stress during a fastening operation of the bolt is applied to the fastening bolt 507 and the auxiliary fastening part 508 before a vibration is applied thereto, the shield shell 505 may be possibly broken. As for a countermeasure to prevent the shield shell 505 from being broken, a change of a material, for instance, strength of a material is increased, or a countermeasure for a configuration is necessary. Thus, a cost is increased.